1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a computer housing, and particularly to a computer housing for providing EMI or RFI shielding capabilities and having a suspended bracket for mounting a switching power supply and a hard disk, thereby facilitating the assembly and inspection of the components within the computer housing.
2. The Related Art
A computer housing receives many different components such as a mother board, a hard disk, a floppy disk drive, a switching power supply, etc. During assembly of a computer, most of components have been mounted in predetermined positions before the mounting of mother board. The conventional computer housings disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,124,885, 5,164,886, and 5,175,670 require the use of many screws to assemble the switching power supply, hard disk, and other parts or subsystems which become laborious and increases manufacturing costs. During the assembly of conventional housings, all of the components and subsystems are mounted sequentially and inspections of the subsystems cannot be performed until the assembly is completed. For example, the inspection of the connectivity between the power supply and the other subsystems cannot be processed until the power supply and the other subsystems are mounted within the housing and linked together by cables and wires. Computers assembled in this way are difficult to repair since access to the malfunction area is limited due to the structure of the housing and the arrangement of the components therein.
Furthermore, Problems arising from EMI and RFI have yet to be adequately solved by the computer industry. The provision of improved EMI shielding and grounding solutions is required to further advance the design of computer housings. Therefore, a solution must be provided for facilitating the inspection, assembly and repair of a computer which can also provide improved EMI shielding and grounding capabilities thereof.